


You're Beautiful it's FUCKING TRUE!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eating out, F/F, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Fingering, First Times, I don't bother tagging it all, I'm putting a warning though, Insecure!Lance, It looks like dubious consent in the beginning, Jealous!Lance, Keith Loves Lance's boobies, Nipple Play, So does Shiro, This is just smut, but it isn't, so much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance has a horrible way of seeing herself. Which alarms two people who love her and been pinning for her very much. Also, Blue wants them to fuck in cockpit.





	1. You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the things guys. 
> 
> Some of this story comes from a really painful part of my life. But, unlike Lance's situation, I was and still am overweight. And it took me a long time to finally love myself and be glad for how I looked. 
> 
> But it took a long time. And several years of my friends literally telling me "YOUR'RE BEAUTIFUL IT'S FUCKING TRUE!" and doing little things to show me it. 
> 
> So I wanted to make it into a story. 
> 
> Also there isn't enough Fem!Lance Stories. So get ready for mass upload! Took the day off of updates to enjoy some creative splurges.
> 
> Also Lance is a Nickname. 
> 
> My name for Fem!Lance is Lana McClain.

Lance didn’t want to admit it. 

She really, really didn’t want to admit it. 

But, she was jealous and the person she was jealous was none other than Keitha fucking Kogane herself. Lance looked over her shoulder to watch other other woman undress out of their sweat training clothes. And Lance hated to admit how gorgeous, beautiful and powerful the other woman’s body was. You could see the toned muscles of her arms, legs and stomach. And yet she still held a nice slim figure and her fucking mullet of course framed her face well. 

Don’t get Lance started whenever the other placed it in a pony tail. 

But, what made everything even more unfair was the fact she even had a nice set of breasts on her body as well. They were big, plump and gave her the perfect hour glass form that many would kill to have. It was like salt was poured onto the wounds of Lance every time she saw the other. 

She was always compared to the other from both instructors, students and even his own family. And it fucking hurt to be reminded constantly that while Keitha was the powerful pilot with looks and grace Lance... She... she was... 

“Damn it, Why do I have to teach this cargo pilot? You’re giving female pilots a bad reputation by being on this course.” 

“It sucks that Lance is here and not Keitha. Keitha was like a fucking goddess and now we get the peasant. How unfair.” 

“Ugh, Keitha was so much prettier than Lance and her talent spoke volumes. I mean, did you hear Lance’s new failure again?” 

“SHUT UP!” Lance shouted in her mind quickly turning around in order to get dressed herself. She had just finished her bath and needed to get dressed, but she never did so whenever Keitha was there. Once, she knew that the other went to the showers did she start to let go of the towel that was wrapped around her. The fluffy towel fell revealing her body to the mirror that was in her locker. 

Lance looked over his long thin arms and legs and her too skinny frame. She touched her short pixie-cut hair before letting go the long bags in order to cup her small breasts. They were very tiny, unlike Keitha’s breasts, her own was so small that it was at times hard to find a bra for her to wear. She sighed, and slowly placed on her blue undergarments as her thoughts wandered to Keitha. 

She was everything that Lance wasn’t. 

But, she was also everything Lance wanted to be with it. Keitha was the girl of her dreams just as Shiro was the boy of her dreams. 

Kinda sucked that the two were dating. 

“That another gallon of salt being poured down.” Lance whimpered, remembering how the two came out to the whole team. Stating that they’ve been dating since before Shiro was sent off into space. While everyone gave smiles and cheers, she... she was bitter. 

There they were, the two people she grew to love, loving each other. It was getting slapped in the face by life a thousand times and what made it even worse was that they weren’t forming Voltron as quickly anymore. Something everyone noticed, but it was something Lance never spoke about. She was already the weak link, she didn’t was to cement that with everyone by letting it known it was her that was causing all the problems. 

Lance slipped on her pajama shorts with a sigh before she looked at her chest one more time. She glared at it, maybe willing them grow to at least have something. Already the rest of her wasn’t pretty and many told her that her personality sucked balls. 

“Fuck, drinking milk does jack shit.” Lance thought with a pout not realizing how Keith came up behind her. 

“What? Looking yourself in the mirror again Lance?” Keitha teased, only to be surprised when Lance whipped around at the other. 

“YEAH! WHAT IF I AM?! I’M SO SORRY THAT THE SIGHT OF ME TRYING TO IMAGINE THAT I’M FUCKING PRETTY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE IS UNSIGHTLY TO THE FUCKING FIRE GODDESS!” Lance shouted, tears in her eyes as she shoved her shirt on and slammed the locker. 

“... You think you’re not pretty?” Keitha asked, shock evident in her voice. 

For some reason, that made Lance all the more upset as she turned around and shouted as loud as she could and as hard as she could. Years of torment from so many finally cracking the mask that she covered up with her fake confidence and lame pick up lines. 

“Yeah? So what if I find myself ugly! I’m sorry a woman as gorgeous and as talented as you can’t ever imagine what someone like me goes through! I’m sorry I can’t compare up to you! I’m sorry i’m so fucking disgusting! I’m sorry I’m not good enough! I’m sorry you have me as the Blue Paladin! I’m so sorry that I have fucking feelings for you and Shiro! I’m sorry, i’m the reason why forming Voltron is going to the shit!” Lance shouted, stepping towards Keitha who took a step back in surprise. Unfortunately, at that moment Pidge walked in right as Lance said the last thing. 

“WHAT! You’re the reason why forming Voltron is getting harder? Lance, seriously? What kind of petty thing are you hung over about now?” Pidge asked, making Keitha wince knowing that right now, that was the worse answer the other could give the woman. Instantly Lance felt tears roll down her face as she marched up to Pidge and... 

SSSSSLLLLAAAAPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Lance looked in disbelief as Pidge reached her hand to her cheek in surprise. The red already blossoming on her cheeks as the smaller girl reach up to touch it. Lance was so horrified at what she done she ran out of the room as fast as she could. Not hearing the cries of Keitha as she ran and ran and ran and ran. 

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she came to the hangar. Blue, already sensing her distress leaned down and opened her mouth to allow Lance inside. Lance threw herself into Blue, reaching the cockpit in record time before she just sobbed on the chair. Already she could feel Blue growl soothing tunes to her in order to help give her peace. But, even Blue couldn’t help her. 

Hours went by as Lance cried and cried, not even coming out when Hunk ran into the hangar. Bless the gentle giant as he shouted his worries to her and asked if she would open up. But, both Lance and Blue refused the other making Hunk give up after a full hour of yelling. More hours went by when Coran came to the hangar begging for her to come eat dinner, but again Lance refused. 

“Please, Lance whatever it is we can fix it!” Coran shouted, but that seemed to shatter Lance even more. 

“I always need fixing.” Lance thought, getting scolding from Blue. Blue told her she didn’t need to be fixed, that she was amazing the way she was. But, how can Lance think that’s true when so many others wanted her to change? 

Finally Coran left with a heavy sigh and hunched shoulders. That was a guilt trip that would eat Lance away for a long time as she curled up on her chair. Finally the lights in the hangar dimmed down signaling a night cycle that Allura and Coran made for them. 

“Everyone should be asleep now.” Lance mused, eyes red along with her nose. 

‘Then you should go eat something... please my pilot.’ Blue begged, and Lance couldn’t help the groan that she let out. 

“Blue, you know I could never refuse you when you do that.” Lance informed, getting a chuckle from the other. Lance could feel Blue being smug making Lance giggle for the first time that day. She slowly got up from her chair and made her way out of Blue. Patting her partner on her mouth before leaving. 

Everything was dark, but still light enough for Lance to slowly make her way towards the kitchen unhindered. When she grabbed her plate of space goo she ate it up as quickly as she could before putting it in the wash. But, she didn’t turn it on for the fear of someone hearing her. 

“Might as well go sleep in Blue tonight... but I need to grab my blanket and pillow before I do.” Lance thought, not wanting to stay in her own room for too long. She was close to Pidge’s room and that tore her heart up. Lance didn’t even know how to apologize to the other girl with what she’s done, hell she didn’t even know where to start. 

But, right now pillow and blanket then Blue. 

She tip toed her way towards her room, opening the door and wincing at how loud it was. She grabbed her pillows and blankets, making sure to grab plenty. Since, she loved her comfort and quiznak does she need something to comfort her besides Blue. Who was a blessing in this cold and very complicated as fuck space. 

Lance made her way back to Blue without incident and made it to the cockpit only to drop everything to see someone sitting in her seat. Not just anyone, but fucking Keitha was sitting in the seat looking out towards the image of the hangar. Lance frantically turned back, but the doors shut closed tight and locked, making Lance gape at Blue. 

‘My Pilot need this...’ Blue informed in her mind. 

“HOW WILL THIS HELP!” Lance wanted to wail, but reframed. She turned around to see Keitha placing the blankets and pillows neatly on the floor. She has yet to say anything to her, making her more and more nervous as tiks went by. 

“Sit.” She ordered, her voice sounding deep and stern. With an edge of anger that Lance felt her body scramble to sit on the blankets while Keitha gracefully sat in front of her. Again a few tiks went by as they sat in silence, allowing Lance to notice that the other was wearing her usual sleep wear of t-shirt and underwear. Something everyone found out quickly when she came in the kitchen to get breakfast making Hunk scream as he covered his eyes. Now, it was such a normal thing that even a few of the others came in, in just their underwear to grab a quick bite to eat. 

Today she was Shiro’s black shirt and red panties. 

“Strike me down.” Lance thought, as she looked away form the woman. 

“..... I’m going to ask you questions and you reply with either yes or no. Do you UNDERSTAND?” Keitha hissed, making Lance wince at her tone. It’s been awhile since Keitha used that tone with her, seeing as how they have gotten close these past few months. But, like usual she probably fucked their friendship and burned the bridge to ash. She nodded her head slowly, too afraid to speak as the other continued to stare at her. 

“Do you think you’re ugly?” Keitha asked, making Lance flinch. Of course, first the with the brutal question that stabs her in the gut and heart at the same time. 

“Yes.” Lance answered, knowing lying wasn’t an option right now. 

“Do you think your unsightly?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you think that you’re the weak link?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you think that we don’t need you?” 

“..... yes...” Lance whispered, realizing that she was crying all over again. Tears falling from her face as they dropped down to her fists. But, she didn’t dare look up to the eyes of disgust Keitha must have for her. 

“Do you think we should get a new Blue Paladin?” Keitha asked, getting a roar of anger from blue. But, Lance shivered and answered with up most honesty. 

“Yes.” Lance answered, making Keitha curse and Blue to roar in distress for her Pilot. She told Lance that she would refuse all other pilots. Lance was to her Pilot, she would not let her go. It made Lance feel happy and also sad, because that meant the team would suffer. 

“Do you have feeling for Shiro and I?” Keith asked, this time her tone sounded very demanding. It made Lance freeze, this was the one Lance really regretted doing. But, all the dirty laundry had been out in the open now and Lance opened her mouth. 

“Yes.” 

“Are those feelings Love?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to be with us?” 

“Yes....” 

“Both of us?” 

“Yes...” Lance whispered, looking away wondering if Keitha wanted to kill her now. Instead, strong hand slowly came upon her face before pulling it up sharply. Soft lips touched her own and Lance opened her mouth in surprise allowing the other woman to push her tongue inside. 

Lance moaned, as their tongues danced and Keitha lapping at the inside of her mouth. They broke apart and Lance was pushed down into the covers while Keitha crawled on top of her. Her eyes burned Lance, with a fire of love and lust that she never thought she would see. 

“You’re beautiful it’s fucking true.... but words alone won’t convince you and neither will actions.. at least not for awhile.” Keitha informed, trailing down one of her hands before pushing up Lance’s shirt. 

Lance blinked in surprised when her shirt was pushed up to reveal her breasts to the other. Gasping in surprise when greedy hands grabbed them. Keitha growled, looking at Lance’s tits with hunger that would match a predator. Without even caring in the least, she ripped the bar off the girl making Lance yelp in shock before throwing the garment across the room. 

Without a barrier or clothes, Keitha grabbed each breast into her hands and marveled at them. Lance below moaned, her breasts being so much more sensitive with someone else touched them. She let out little whimpers and little gasps, causing Keith to rub or pinch harder. When hands wandered up her sides, she growled and whipped her hand out. 

“Keitha!” Lance yelped, Keitha pulling her shirt up and yet not off. With the speed of a lion, her hands were tied in her tank top making her unable to grab or do anything. 

“No, this won’t be about me. This is all about you. You’re so fucking pretty Lance, just look at these breasts being so perky at my touch.” Keitha informed, leaning down to give one of her tits a quick flick with her tongue making Lance jump. She pushed her chest up in invitation, one that Keitha took and she pounced on her left nipple. 

“Keitha! That feel so good!” Lance moaned, getting Keitha to smirk around the breast she had in her mouth. She fucked and swirled her tongue around the nub making the girl under her twitch and moan. Her other hand got to work though, going down and until it reach the outside of Lance’s blue panties. Keitha pulled back and looked at the mess Lance was already in. 

“I’m going to make you feel so fucking good that you’ll make yourself so messy down here.” Keitha informed, slowly rubbing the other girl’s labia. Keitha noticed that the girl was already very wet and couldn’t help the pride that welled in her chest. 

She made Lance into this. 

“Fuck, look how beautiful you look all messy and just for me. But, soon Shiro will have a taste too.” Keitha informed, watching lust take over the other below. “And then, we’ll both have our ways with you and show you how much you mean to us... You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Keitha informed, her tone thick with want. 

Without warning, she pounced on her left breast again biting onto it making Lance scream. She felt fluids rush out of her making her panties feel so wet and sticky. A blush formed on her face as she noticed that she came just by her breasts being played with. Something that Keitha also noticed, who started attacking the right breasts to give it the same treatment. 

But, she didn’t bite knowing that someone else would want to have the honors. 

“Yes, Shiro will definitely want the honors.” Keitha mused, seeing the teeth mark she made on the breasts with glee. Some blood spilled out of the wound and Keitha knew it would last a long time on the girl. 

“Keitha, please... please....” Lance begged, not knowing what she was asking for. All she knew was that she wanted more pleasure and she wanted it now. 

“Impatient as always.” Keitha mused, leaning up to lick the girl’s lips before peppering kisses over her swollen red eyes. 

“No worries, I’ll take care of you.” Keitha informed, going down and ripping off the soaking panties without remorse. “Hey! I only have a limited supply of those!” Lance informed, watching as Keitha had excitement on her face. 

“So if I destroy most of them you’ll walk around without anything underneath?” She asked, so happy and overjoyed that Lance looked at the woman dubiously. But, seeing the bright and smiling face knew that the girl was determined for this to happen. Lance, made a mental note to hide all of her underwear from the woman’s evil and destructive clutches. 

But, those thought were gone when Keitha gave a few playful licks to her clit. Making Lance jumped at the electic shock she felt surge up her spine and into her brian. Lance screamed in pleasure, as Keitha continued to play around with her clit, flicking her tongue over it before sucking on it like it was the most delicious candy in the world. 

But, she would take turn in licking at her labia, getting the taste of her and making sure to not waste it. Keitha hummed in delight, her own panties becoming a little wet at how delicious the other girl was. She knew that she would definitely become addicted and thirsty for Lance’s taste. 

“You’re going to mine. And you’re going to be Shiro’s. You’re going to be ours... and we’ll show you the beauty you’ve failed to see.” Keitha spoke, her voice growling took a large swipe into Lance. Digging her tongue into that twitching and spasming hole that made Keitha feel something roar inside of her. 

“KEITHA! KEITHA! KEITHA!” Lance screamed, raising her hips a bit to get more of the other’s contact. The tongue inside her felt amazing, something Lance never felt before and Lance screamed as it wiggled around. 

“Lance, are you a virgin?” Keitha asked, her voice excited again. Lance blushed, before nodding her head and even emitted a thing to the girl. 

“I haven’t even done... a blow job... or been with anyone...” Lance confessed, making Keitha roar causing Lance to jump in surprise. 

“I’m trying to hold fucking back! But you keep doing things that making me go wild!” Keitha shouted, making Lance blink in confusion. Soon though, Lance herself screaming as Keitha threw her entire face into Lance’s pussy. The girl was eating her out with such viciousness and ferocity that Lance felt something she never before. Something ripped her apart and she opened her mouth in a silent scream this time. 

Instantly juices squirted out of Lance that Keitha consumed, wanting to drink everything and gulping it all down. Keitha gently let go of the girl’s pussy, fluids covering all over her face making Lance turn red at the sight. 

“Shiro will have a hard time not going all the way.” Keitha hissed, her eyes turning a flash of red at Lance. “It took me everything to mentally stop myself from fucking you into these sheets.” Keitha informed, gently petting the girl’s hips and watching as little strings of juices dripped out of the girl’s pussy. She reached out and ripped the tank top apart, making Lance pout at a bit at the action. 

“Keitha?” Lance asked, when the girl crawled over her. This time, the kiss was gentle one that Lance wasn’t expecting. She also wasn’t expecting the taste in the other’s mouth, it was sweet with just a hint of salt. Was that what she tasted like? When Keitha pulled back, she collapsed on the right side of her and pulled Lance close where she was buried in the other’ chest. 

“Sleep... we still have a lot to talk about tomorrow. And you still need to talk to pidge.” Keitha stated, making Lance wince at the mention of Pidge. “I... I...” Lance started, wanting to apologize. 

“Hush, and sleep.” Keitha informed, tangling their legs together and kissing Lance’s forehead. Lance blushed and closed her eyes, snuggling into Keitha’s chest who laughed a bit at the feeling. But, suddenly Lance pulled away with panic in her eyes. 

“OH GOD WE DID THAT IN BLUE!” 

“I don’t think Blue really minds it.” 

“What?” 

'You can have sex in the cockpit... actually please do.’ 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	2. You're Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to finish this story quick so I can get the others out sooner. 
> 
> And work on new works. <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Next chapter will be the chapter where Lance has to confront Pidge. 
> 
> And where the three dorks finally make love with each other. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When Lance awoke that morning feel exhausted and content. She also felt warm all over with a faint feeling of something sticky down below. Blinking away, Lance faced was filled with skin and blinking a little more. She noticed the black hair that also covered her vision. 

“Keitha?” Lance mumbled, getting a hum from the other woman. Lance smiled, when those strong arms pulled her closer. Yet, the stickiness was becoming uncomfortable and Lance wanted a shower right now. Without a word, Lance went around trying to find pieces of her clothing. Wincing when some of them felt very wet as she slipped them on. 

“Blue, tell her I’m going to shower.” Lance whispered, getting a pleased rumble from Blue. 

‘Of course, my precious Lance.’ Blue spoke, her voice soothing in her mind. Lance smiled, slowly leaving Blue and the hangar to quickly make her way to one of the many baths that were in the castle. Just, before Lance left she could have swore she heard….

‘Sooo… all the bets in now lions.’ 

‘I totally bet they’re going to fuck in me first, sorry blue, red. I am bigger.’ 

‘Oh smeg you Black!’

‘Listen Green, why would they fuck in you?’

“I can’t hear anything. I can’t hear anything.” Lance thought, now running out of the hangar as she heard the other lions start a soft argument. Also, Lance looked like shit and yet the shit where you know they enjoyed it. And, she really din’t want anyone else to see her like this. 

“Thank goodness.” Lance thought, slipping into a rarely used bathroom. Majority of the paladins didn’t like using the bathroom since the shower stalls were small. Also, it was a little on the cold side of things.

But, it was perfect to prevent anyone seeing her so sexed up. Throwing off her clothes, Lance walked into the shower and pressed the panels. But, she escaped just before the liquid hit he to see what the damage was done to her. 

“Keitha! Damn it, she really marked me up.” Lance whispered, looking at her bruised hips and red hickey’s that covered her body. What really showed up though was the bruising bite mark on her left breasts making Lance shiver with arousal when she examined and poked at it. There was some pain, but not enough for her to really complain about. 

In fact, Lance loved the bite and hoped that Keitha would continue biting her. “Oh quiznak, I got a biting kink.” Lance thought, looking over her body a little more. 

“Well, this is a pleasant site.” 

“MACARONI AND CHEESE!” Lance shouted, almost slipping on the metal floor as she turned around to stare at the two new figure that were in the room. Standing there, with playful smirks were both Keitha and Shiro. Keitha was already stripped down to nothing, while Shiro had his boxers still on. But, in all honesty, they might as well not be on since Lance has a pretty big picture of what Shiro looks. 

“Should have woken me up.” Keitha informed, walking towards the woman and kissing her on the cheek making Lance blush. “Sorry, I wanted you to rest.” Lance informed, making Keitha smile before she started looking at the girl seriously. 

“Well, we do need to talk.” Keitha informed, guiding Lance over to the bench to sit. Lance wondered if lots of people had heart to heart chats naked and on a bench. Once she was settled in between both Keith and Shiro, did Lance know she can’t escape from the talking aspect. Breathing in, she looked at Shiro first as he looked like he wanted to say something first.

“Keitha, already filled me in on everything… along with the Lions… and Pidge.” Shiro informed. 

Lance winced at hearing the name ‘Pidge’ knowing how much she must have hurt the other girl. Guilt was already eating her soul up, but seeing the looks both Keitha and Shiro were giving her were almost unbearable. “I-I-I….” Lance started, but her words kept on spilling out like water and she couldn’t seem to form anything. 

“You realize, what you did… was fucked up?” Keitha asked, making Shiro glare. But, he didn’t disagree, though he wished his lover didn’t say it in such a way. Lance wanted to flinch at what Keitha said and y et she knew it was true and she knew she deserve. No matter what, she shouldn’t have taken out her aggressions on another teammate. 

“I’ll apologize to Pidge.” Lance whispered, though she knew this was going to be awkward for the two. 

“Good, though that being said. Pidge, also owes you an apology.” Shiro informed, making Lance frown. Shiro smiled gently to Lance, before motioning towards Keitha who waved and gave Lance a little wink that made Lance blush like crazy. 

“Keitha told me about you thought about yourself. And Black gave an interesting insight on a few other things.” Shiro spoke, his voice calm as he placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t want to rush you on anything. But, Keith and I have already spoken. We want you Lance, we’ve been wanting you for a long time.” Shiro started, brushing aside some of her bangs and leaning in to give Lance a chaste kiss on her lips. Something that made Lance’s lips tingle and vibrate with warmth. 

“We have have feelings for you.” Keitha bluntly stated, turning Lance’s head in order to give her a hot kiss that made Lance dizzy and Shiro to groan. “So, we want to make sure Lance. Do you want this?” Shiro asked, making Lance blush as she nodded her head. 

“Yes… I want this. I wanted you two so badly. I… just don't’ know how you would want me?” Lance confessed, making Keitha and Shiro look at each other with great concern. 

“We will show you and tell you, until you believe and continue to tell you beyond time.” Shiro informed, making Lance freeze and turn completely red. “Oh my quiznak, you’re a romantic sap!” Lance cried, placing her hands on her face. Shiro chuckled, while Keitha groaned in agreement before the the girl smirked at Shiro. 

“Well, I want to shower and then I’m going to round up Pidge… Shiro, why don’t you help wash the mess I made of Lance?” Keitha asked, making Shiro grunt and Lance jumped. Especially, when Keith gave the breast she bit a firm squeeze in her hand. With a cackle, Keitha went into one of the showers and turned not he water to start washing. 

“Only if you want to Lance. I know Keitha… is rather intense.” Shiro stated, getting a the finger from Keitha. The two chuckled at the Red Paladin’s gesture, before Lance look at Shiro. “No, I want too.” Lance confirmed, everything in her voice true and genuine. 

Shiro smiled, gently taking her hand and going into the stall next to Keitha. Lance hummed in delight as the warm liquid wash over her, before something even hotter enveloped her. Shiro’s skin felt hot against her and his strong hands felt nice as they started breaking out the soap. 

Lance noticed, how every now and then she saw a glimpse of raven hair peeking from the side of the stall making Lance giggle as she continued to washer herself and Shiro. “May I?” Shiro asked, getting a snort from the stall next to them. Lance rolled her eye and tired around to press little kisses onto Shiro’s lips. Shiro, took the answer and instantly both his hands wandered in two different directions. 

One hand went unto her chest, making Lance shivered as those fingers gently brushed against the breast that Keitha had claimed. His over had went down to tease the folds making Lance let out cute little moans for both Shiro and Keitha to hear. Shiro growled, and Keitha licked her lips at the delicious moans that their lover was making. 

And how exhilarating to say that Lance was THEIR lover. 

“Shiro, I am not made of fucking glass!” Lance informed, getting hot and bothered that the other was being so gentle. Shiro didn’t say anything, instead he twirled the girl in order to face the shower wall forcing Lance to gripe onto it as went a little rougher on her. 

The hands that were playing with her colts slipped in to tease her clit. Flicking the small bundle of nerves and before completely pinching it. Making Lance gasp and even yelp as she clawed at the tile walls. The other hand stated playing with her right breasts, squeezing it and rolling her nipple in strong fingers. 

“Shiro, you should have a taste. It’s rather addicting.” Keitha informed, completely watching from her side of the stall. Shiro growled, biting down harshly on Lance’s neck making her legs shake. “She already tastes so good. Like you.” Shiro informed, making Keitha smirk. But, there was a small red blush on her cheeks that Lance knows wasn’t caused by the hot liquid spaying down on them. 

Lance tuned around, allowing Shiro to lean down and give her nipple an experimental lick. But, Lance was throughout he coy bull shit and mashed his face into her small breast. Keitha laughed, by Shiro’s yelp and Lance’s pouting face as she wanted more form the other. 

But, finally Shiro got the message and devoured the sensitive flesh. Licking his tongue around it and giving it sharp nips. Using both hands, he clutched at Lance’s inner thighs in a bruising gripe while his thumbs teased the girl’s pussy. It felt amazing to Lance, whom almost smacked her head against the wall in her pleasure. But, like Keitha, Shiro finally bite down HARD making Lance scream and her pussy to leak fluids all over Shiro’s thumb. 

“Nice.” Keitha mused, watching as Shiro pulled back before licking up some of the blood that came with a few marks. “Guys, seriously? Might as we'll make a sign that says ‘Lover to Shiro and Keitha!” Lance informed, watching as both Shiro and Keitha look at each other like it was the best idea in the world. 

“If you do that, I will smack you both.” Lance informed getting adorable pouts from both parties while Shiro kissed his way down Lance’s body. 

“Well, I’m heading out. Meet you later.” Keitha spoke, coming into the stall real quick. She kissed Lance, mixing their tongues together and making the slightly taller girl moan before doing the same to Shiro. She left, with a little sway of her hips before taking her clothes and going off the dry. If Lance paid more attention, she would have seen Keitha having a devious expression on her face. 

But, she was pre-occupied when Shiro shoved his face past her folds and started licking her pussy like it was best thing in the world. Lance moaned and screamed, gripping her hands into his black and white hair. Shiro moaned, tasting Lance and sucking at her hole before shoving his tongue inside. 

“SHIRO! PLEASE! MORE! MORE!” Lance screamed, her voice echoing the walls urging Shiro on. And Shiro’s didn’t disappoint, grabbing her ass cheeks and trying to thrust harder with his tongue. Finally everything, was too much for Lance and she let her juices squirt into Shiro’s face. Shiro groaned, lapping at her before pulling back and Lance saw a sight that would make her cum again if she wasn’t already so exhausted. 

“So pretty.” Lance mumbled, seeing Shiro’s face messy with water wand juices. 

“So beautiful.” Shiro spoke back, making Lance shiver before she slide onto the floor of the shower. 

Without another word the two cleaned themselves until they shined. Coming out of the shower exhausted, but when Lance looked at Shiro’s hard cock, the man shook his head. “Not now, but later though.” Shiro promised, making Lance tilt her head before she pouted. It was the same thing Keitha said and Lance being Lance, was starting to become impatient. 

But, she did love the cuddles as Shiro wrapped her fluffy towels making her laugh. They played and cuddle for a bit, before getting dressed. But, Lance frowned as she looked at her clothes. There was a black t-shirt and short… Hell, there was even underwear. But, where was her bra? 

“Shiro? Didn’t you grab bras from my room?” Lance asked, making Shiro frown. 

“Keitha said you don't have any?” Shiro spoke, making Lance freeze. 

“KEITHA KOGANE! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”


	3. Apologies and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this ends the this story. 
> 
> But a second part will be made. A sequel really. But, first I want to finish a few more things before I start it. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> And be excited for the sequel in the future. 
> 
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar

“I will find them.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you better ones. Lacy ones that show more of your beautiful perky breasts.” 

“You’re both going to kill me.” Shiro explained, getting the two woman to giggle as they made their way towards the dinning room. 

Lance smiled, looking at her two lovers as they continued their way to the dinning room. A part of her was overjoyed and so blissfully happy. Though, another part of her shivered and curled up in terror. That part of her didn’t know what the two saw in her. She didn’t know what the two could possible see in a woman like her. 

She didn’t know. 

But, as soon as they came to the hallway of the dinning room Lance felt nervous. She started fidgeting with her shirt and hiding behind Shiro as they got closer and closer. The feeling of self-hate coming forward along with the feeling of horrible guilt. 

“Wait, maybe she doesn’t want to see me. Maybe she hates me! I should just... KEITHA! SHIRO!” Lance cried, watching as the two grabbed one side of her before easily lifting her in the air. 

“Nope, you need to do this.” Keitha informed, before the two started making their way into the dinning room. 

Lance gulped as right there was Coran, Hunk, Pidge and Allura. They were all standing around in a small group and Lance felt even worse when she saw a small bruise on Pidge’s cheek. She slumped in Keitha’s and Shiro’s hold, making her two lovers look at her with worry as they dragged her to be in front of the other group. 

But, Lance was on the verge of a complete melt down and her breathing started to become labored as she looked at Pidge. Hunk started to fret in spot, seeing Lance about to go into an anxiety attack and yet being held back by Allura. Again though, Lance couldn’t think of anything as she looked at Pidge’s bruised cheek and knowing that she done that. 

She had hurt her teammate. 

She had hurt her teammate. 

SHE had HURT her TEAMMATE. 

“Lance? Lance?! Lance! LANA!” came a familiar shout, making Lance blink in confusion and noticed that she was no longer standing. In fact she was on the ground being wrapped up in protective slender and large arms while a pair of small hands were holding her face. 

Blue eyes were greeted with scared honey brown and Lance couldn’t help word vomit towards the girl. Apologies spilled out, insults toward herself were thrown out and more apologies came after that. Tears spilled from her face and Pidge looked at Keitha and Shiro with horror before she looked back at Lance. But, Lance didn’t care, she needed Pidge to know how much she regretted in hurting her. She shouldn’t have hurt her, Pidge was one of her best friends. 

“Lana, please... breathe. Come on, in and out.” Hunk spoke. 

“I can’t...” Lance choked, making Keitha shake her head. 

“You can and you will.” She ordered, making Lance look up into Keitha’s eyes. The fire in them calmed her and soon her eyes wandered over to the worried silver ones of Shiro. Lance forced herself to breathe, copying Shiro who was showing her how to properly breathe. 

Soon, she was calm again and yet apologies still came out like a never ending river. Lance didn’t want to stop apologizing because no apologies in the world could ever make up for what she did. It seemed though, that the other’s did see that and Pidge flung herself onto Lance. Holding the taller woman tightly as she griped her in an almost a choke hold. 

“I accept your apology. And I’m sorry too. I should have known... I should have known you weren’t feeling good.” Pidge informed, holding Lance as close as she could. Lance blinked, before holding Pidge as well and soon a group hug was formed. 

Some talking was done, but not much as appetites were high and many were exhausted emotionally. But, Allura made sure that they would all be talking. Tensions had been too high with all of the group and they needed to find ways to make it easier on them as they fought this war. By the time everything was over, Lance tired and demanded a piggy back ride from Shiro as they made their way back to the rooms. 

But, when Lance opened her eyes to see them going through a doorway. Did she realize that they didn’t bring her to her room. No, instead they were in Shiro’s room making Lance perk up to look around the large room. Surprisingly the room was... messy with clothes all over the floors and even several piles of books littering every surface. 

“Ha, you’re messy.” Lance cooed, making Shiro to blush a bit and for Keitha to snort. 

“Many think that Shiro has a clean room, which was true in the beginning. But, his true form is this mess right here.” Keitha informed, making Shiro grunt as he placed Lance gently down on the bed. 

“You’re one to talk Keitha, half of this mess is you too.” Shiro stated, making Keitha blush just a tiny bit as she punched the other in the shoulder. Lance watched as the two fought and wrestled a bit, seeing the love in their eyes as they laughed and played. It warmth Lance and scared her, for she wondered if... 

“Lance, you think too much.” 

“What?” Lance asked, lifting her head in surprise. 

Lance was even more surprise, or really she was blown away that both Shiro and Keitha had their clothes off. Lance blushed in embarrassment and in arousal as she looked at the two. Shiro was already rock hard and Lance could spy slick already dripping down from Keitha. 

When were they able to do this? 

“I really do think too much.” Lance thought, watching as Keitha was the first to pounce on her. Like her element, Keitha was all about fire and passion. She pulled the slightly taller girl more up the bed, already throwing off her shirt to get to her prize that were underneath. 

“Fuck, I fucking love your breasts.” Keitha moaned, leaned up to capture Lance’s lips. Lance moaned, twirling her tongue with Keitha’s own and jumping every time Keitha nipped her lips. Shiro was working on stripping Lance of her bottom and the other helped by lifting her hips up to allowing the article of clothing off. Once off, Shiro joined Keitha and brought Lance’s lips onto his own. 

With her mouth distracted, Keitha made her way down to looked at the adorable breasts of Lance. She cupped and grabbed each one, folding them and squeezing them. Making Lance wither under her hands and moan in Shiro’s mouth. Keitha drank in the sight of Lance and smirked as she traced the teeth like bruises on the breasts. 

“Look at how cute they are Shiro. Especially with our marks.” Keitha informed, pinching the perky nipples with glee. Shiro broke the kiss from Lance, kissing one last chaste one before going to see Keitha. Shiro growled, his hands joining Keitha’s making Lance scream in ecstasy at how good their hands felt on her boobs. 

Keitha smirked, turning to kiss Shiro hungry for the other’s kisses as well. Shiro complied and the two growled as they fought for dominance. One hand of Shiro’s left Lance’s breasts in order to wrap around and grab for one of Keitha’s large ones. Keitha growled in the kiss, shivering as Shiro griped harshly before he went to pinch at the woman’s nipples. 

Lance watched the two above her and she couldn’t help, but be lost in them. It was so incrediably hot on what they were doing and it made Lance crave to couch as well. But, she didn’t exactly know... where to touch? So, closing her eyes she timidly reach out and started grabbing at Keitha’s other breasts and Shiro’s own boob. 

Keitha and Shiro blinked in surprise, before they looked down to see their cute lover trying to grope their breasts in hopes of making them feel good. A blush came over both Keitha’s and Shiro’s face before they smashed their faces onto Lance’s breasts. 

“SO FUCKING CUTE!” the two thought as once as they swallowed the small breasts into their mouths. Licking and swirling around Lance’s nipples and sucking onto her tit. 

“Kei... Shi! So good....” Lance moaned, her mouth hanging open at how good it felt for two mouths to be on her. Keitha smirked as she sucked, trailing her hand down rubbing at Lance’s labia. Lance shouted in pleasure, pushing her chest up and into the greedy mouths while clutching onto raven hairs. 

Shiro smirked using his metal hand to rub at Keitha’s own labia, before a finger got into Keitha’s pussy. “Playing dirty already Shiro?” Keitha asked, pulling back from Lance’s abuse left breast. The whole area was covered in spit and Lance’s tit was red and swollen from all the abuse. Shiro replied by thrusting the whole finger inside, feeling around Keitha’s already soaking wet insides. 

“You’re very excited.” Shiro remarked, also pulling away and preening at the sigh of Lance’s red puffy breasts. Lance already had the look of a fucked out expression on her features and her pussy was leaking like an overflowing waterfall. It made both Shiro and Keitha to lick their lips. 

They wanted to truly take the woman before them. 

But, not yet. 

Not just yet. 

Keitha picked up the tired girl and placed her on top of herself. Lance huffed and puffed between the Keitha’s large breasts. It made Keitha smile, brushing a fe strands away from the other’s face before lining Lance’s pussy with her own. Lance moaned as Keitha started thrusting against Lance, rubbing against her clit and smearing Lance’s slick over her own labia. 

“Are you?” Lance asked, getting both Keitha and Shiro to shake their head. 

“Not just yet, we want it to be special and amazing for you.” Keitha informed, kissing Lance’s forehead before kissing Shiro who leaned down to kiss Keitha. 

“Besides, you need to take the birth control that Coran made.” Keitha informed, making Lance blink in surprise. In all the haze she forgot that they were kinda doing unprotected... okay they weren’t doing any protected sex. 

“It’s like the best version of earths. I had so much of Shiro’s cum fill me and yet no preggers.” Keitha informed, waving her hand around making both Shiro and Lance sweat drop. Keitha blinked, raising a brow at the two before she rolled her eyes as spread her legs so Shiro could see her aching hole. 

“Fuck me.” Keitha spoke, in a tone that Lance never really heard before. It send a shiver down her spine, one that Shiro felt as he slammed into the girls. Managing to thrust right inside making Keitha smirk, while it was still tight. She had prepared herself along with Shiro while Lance was in a daze. 

“Don’t worry Lance, we won’t ignore you.” Keitha informed, reaching to pull the girl into more kisses. Shiro nodded, helping Keitha push Lance up until she was clutching onto the wall. 

Her pussy right in front of Keitha’s hungry face that licked her lips at the sight of how wet Lance was. Even Shiro looked hungry, but he griped at Keitha’ hip in a harsh grasp and pounded inside. Keitha screamed, feeling the shock of pleasure ripe through her causing the Red Paladin to gripe at Lance’s cheeks who squeaked at the pressure. 

Shiro cursed, feeling Keitha clench down around his shaft as he pulled out before slamming back into her. Keitha smirked, before licking Lance inside her folds, catching at her rims before flicking at her clit. Lance screamed, scratching at the wall as Keitha continue to do this. And it wasn’t like fast or gentle for Keitha was never a person to underestimate. 

No, Keitha was harsh and hard, thrusting her tongue inside her allowing it to wiggle around before pulling it out in order to chew at her clitoris. It made Lance shake and shiver, clawing at the smooth metal walls that allowed no hold or leverage. It was an amazing sight to Shiro who fucked into Keitha. Seeing Keitha having the look of pure pleasure as she ate Lance out and Lance’s wild expression. And it was an expression of a wild lioness as her eyes burned and her fingers clutched at Lance’s ass cheeks so hard he could see the bruises forming. 

And while Keitha wasn’t able to see it, Shiro had the amazing view of Lance’s mouth open. Saliva going down as she moaned and screamed at the pleasure. Her eyes always rolling back and her pupil having a hazy look to them. Shiro made a mental note to do something to Lance so that way Keitha would be able to see this beautiful expression of their new lover. 

“I can’t! I can’t!” Lance whimpered, making Keitha and Shiro groan as they continued to fuck. Keitha moving her hips to meet with the hard thrusts and Shiro slapping the woman’s ass to keep her clenching and to send those delicious shivers over his lover’s body. 

It was actually Shiro who came first, too hard and too spun up because of the two. He spilled his hot seed inside Keitha, unloading every single drop into the greedy woman who sucked him dry. Keitha came at the feel of the hot cum and the sound of Lance’s moans. Her walls spasming around Shiro’s cock and fluids mixing in with Shiro’s cum. 

Lance whined, when Keitha stopped, wiggling her hips to get the other to continue. She was so close, she was so close. But, the act caused two animalistic growls from the two in the room and she was thrown on the bed while two heads attacked her pussy. 

“Aaaahhhhh... More... more... more... more....” Lance mewled, digging her fingers into Keitha’s and Shiro’s hair as they licked and sucked at her pussy. Keitha focused on sucking and biting her clit and Shiro focused at Lance’s hole. Thrusting his tongue inside and even sneaking one of his fingers. Finally, it was too much for Lance and she let go. Squirting all over Keitha and Shiro’s faces. Making them blink in surprise at how fast and how much it came. 

It made Lance embarrassed as she placed her hands on her face. Her features turning so read that it spread all the way down to her shoulders. “Sorry...” Lance spoke, giving a little whimper at the end. 

“Don’t tempt us to tongue fuck you again.” Keitha spoke, seriously making Lance jump as both She and Keitha were brought onto Shiro’s arms. The Black Paladin carrying them over his shoulders as he made his way to his own private bathroom. 

“Bath, change sheets and then cuddles.” Shiro demanded, making Keitha snort as she looked at Lance with a wink. 

“Shiro love cuddles.” She informed. 

It was a bit of a slow pace after that. Every being washed, Lance was dressing in one of Shiro’s large shirts while Keitha only had a pair of panties on. Shiro had replaced the dirty sheet with new ones and even placed the puffy comforters and extra pillows on the bed. Lance perked, looking at Shiro who placed on a pair of boxers. He smiled and nodded, letting her know that he knew about the other’s love for comforts. 

Without fail Lance jumped and landed in the bed, snuggling and wiggling her butt as she snuggled in the fresh clean sheets. She was surprised though, when Keitha and Shiro held her up. Placing her under the covers before aggressively cuddling with her. 

“Why are you so FUCKING cute?” Keitha asked, while Shiro winced. 

“I’m not....” Lance started, before going silent. 

“Hey, this isn’t going to fix everything. These things take time.” Shiro informed, kissing Lance on the neck while Keitha kissed her forehead. “We’ll show you just how wonderful you are and just how we fell so madly for you.” Keitha promised. 

And for once... Lance was able to believe in those words and closed her eyes for a good nights sleep. 

 

“......KEITHA KOGANE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTIES?!” 

“It was Shiro this time!” 

“KEITHA!”


End file.
